New Super Mario Bros.: Adventure Time
'New Super Mario Bros.: Adventure Time (Or NSMB:AT)'it's a game made by a fan of the Mario series of games. Which will be released in 2013. In it you live the life of two Italian plumbers who have to again rescue Princess Peach Toadstool. But to do this you need defeat, during the game, the lackeys and children of the terrible villain, Bowser. Everything seems to be normal, right? It would be the same thing if it was not added to the game, the 4D (fourth dimension, time). It is worth considering the phases will appear on 2D (As in NSMBW) or 3D (As in SM3DL). The time will be a key fact in this game. But not only hours, but years, you may notice that the phase will change according to the season, the condition of the weather or time of a day. Providing the player, able to play the same level several times, with different conditions. (As an example, a phase can be played in rain, at night, during the spring and, after a long time, playing the same stage on a dry day, in a morning, during the autumn). The game is quite long and is full of mini games and secret stages. Providing emotion and desire to complete the game, as in the old Super Nintendo (Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World). In reality, the game is a mix of a little of each Super Mario (From the first to the NSMBU). In some parts, resembles a RPG, such as challenges posed by several friends of Mario and Luigi, who will meet in this game, but the reward for these challenges is just Power-Ups and Extras Lives. What reminds mini games of the NSMBWii or of the SM3DL. Besides the constant change of time, Mario and Luigi will have to pass through different parts of the world in which they live. Again will visit Yoshi Island, Donut Plains, Vanilla Dome, Delfino Square, Forest Maze, Dry Dry Desert and many more! Also integrated some places never visited before, Soda Archipelago, Island of Bananas, Ghost City, Rice Desert, Juice Lake, Meat Mountain and more! Story Another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Today there will be a big party at the castle of Princess Peach. During the party, someone knocks on the door. A huge statue covered by a cloth, is waiting outside. Pushed by Toads royalty, imagining this to be a gift to Peach, the statue enters the castle. When Peach pulls the cloth, realizes it was a statue of Bowser. It had a door in the belly, Bowser Jr. opens the door and pulls the princess into the monument. Quickly falls apart and Jr., flees in his Clown Car, with Princess. Terrified Mario and Luigi run to save Peach once again! In the first situation, you start in the Mushroom Kingdom, on a hot summer day. That is, as simple as possible. From there the game will begin to change their time. Characters In this game we find only the two largest plumbers and heroes, racing against time to save Princess Peach. Allies Mario historical characters gathered in this great adventure! Some will help you get to Bowser's Castle! Others are only passing through. A presence in this new phenomenon! Bosses Increasingly terrible! Power-Ups The Power-Ups are guaranteed. But some may even unlocked and others will depended on the time, weather or season. Category:Conteúdo